


Party Preparations

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are more important than appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swtalmnd).



Percy scowled with concentration as he placed another silver angel just _so_ on the tree. The branches were not as evenly spaced as he would have liked, but by positioning each ornament judiciously, he hoped to create an illusion, at least, of pleasing symmetry.

"Can I help?" Neville appeared in their living room, an apron wrapped around him and a smudge of flour on his nose. Percy could smell a batch of mince pies in the oven, baking for the party they were hosting that evening to announce their official engagement.

"No, thank you." Percy took a step or two away from the tree and looked at it, his lips pursed. Perhaps a little more tinsel on the left side, he thought. As he was reaching to hang it, he felt Neville behind him, his arms slipping around Percy's torso in a hug.

"It's beautiful," said Neville, his breath warm against Percy's neck.

"I still have to string the pine garlands, and set out those candle holders that your Gran gave you last year, and then decorate in the dining room as well," said Percy.

Neville's hand moved downward, his fingers finding Percy's cock through his trousers and stroking him gently. "I think you've been working hard and should take a break," he murmured.

Percy knew that should protest – there really was still a great deal to be done to be ready for their guests – but Neville's caresses were too tempting. He surrendered to the moment, turning to kiss Neville with all the passion that Neville had taught him it was all right to express.

That batch of pies burned, and the decorations that Percy had planned so carefully were never quite finished, but all their friends and family agreed that Percy and Neville looked supremely happy together that night.

**Author's Note:**

> For swtalmnd, who wanted Neville/Percy, "Christmas decorations," and no angst.


End file.
